1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and, more particularly to board, ball, and paddle games.
2. Prior Art
Numerous games are known which, like ping pong, involve the use of a rectangular playing surface and wherein opposing players stand or sit at opposite ends of the playing surface to receive and return a ball towards each other.
Games of this nature are described, for example, in Barlow U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,006, issued Nov. 16, 1976, Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,150, issued June 28, 1977, and Christian U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,639, issued June 4, 1957. These prior art games have been constructed with a variety of objects in view, such as catching and shooting a rolling ball with a projection device, as in Barlow, sliding a puck in an open tray, as in Wilson, and driving a wooden ball under a barrier and into a goal, as in Christian.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game appartus which permits the players to vigorously use both arms and upper body movement in a fast-paced game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game which is vigorous and fast-paced yet relatively safe for the players.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sturdy amusement device which may be used in a commercial setting without injury to the device.